


do demons celebrate christmas?

by xnamudimples (knjtenshi)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Demon Shane Madej, Demon!Shane, Demons, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knjtenshi/pseuds/xnamudimples
Summary: Ryan wants to give Shane a Christmas gift. Shane thinks about dating humans. Someone falls. Shit happens.





	do demons celebrate christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so i am sorry for any mistakes!!

“Question,” Ryan sat next to Shane on their couch, wearing ugly Christmas sweater and glasses. He wrapped his arms around Shane, not waiting for answer: “Do demons celebrate Christmas?”

Shane raised his eyebrows. Ryan started to feel a little bit stupid, obviously demon wouldn’t celebrate christion holdiday, but it’s worth a try, right? He looked up. Shane’s eyes were wide open and lips parted. They stared at each other for a moment, thoughts rushing through their heads.

Shane broke the silence: “Not really. Not-not our thing. Why? Do you want to?” He sounded serious. Maybe even too serious. Even though he was the carefree and fearless (at least in comparision to Ryan) he did tend to overthink everything. Especially if it was tied to Ryan.

Dating human appeared to be a lot harder than he thought. At least that’s what he always said, before leaning in and kissing Ryan, making him forget what they were even talking about. Ryan would always looked into his eyes, searching for any regret, but he never found any.

Ryan blinked few times, trying to bring himself back to reality. “Not if you don’t want to. I just wanted to know if there’s any specific count for presents.”

“You think that demons have some sort of present count? Like, somewhere deep in hell some- some demon dude is counting his present,” his body shook with laughter, “and just going: Good dammit Jeff! That’s only 2647! How could you forget?” He mockingly deepened his voice, trying to sound as scary as possible. (And in Ryan’s humble opinion, he failed.) (But maybe that’s because he will never be able to see his boyfriend as anything else but an adorable sarcastic goofball.)

“Yeah Jeff, get your shit together,” Ryan joined. “Gotta throw away the whole demon now.” His mouth started to hurt from smiling so much. That happened a lot with Shane. Even before they started dating, only hanging out as friends, he laughed more than with anyone else. That’s why he decided to even giving it shot, pushing back all doubts he had about seeing a man.

And shit, what a sight it was. Even though Shane wasn’t as muscular as him, he was Ryan’s favourite thing, or person, to look at. His dark hair always looked just like his bed hair, most likely because Shane didn’t even bother to brush it. “Taking care of this vessel is hard enough, you people need to eat so much, don’t get me started at shitting,” giggles, so much giggles, “now i’m supposted to brush this shit. How- how is that any different from brushing hair on any part of your body?”

He was also very fond over Shane’s legs. They were so long, almost like they were made for wrapping around his waist. Or the way he did that super cute thing with his nose when he was annoyed. His freckles in summer, wrinkles around eyes from laughing so much… He just liked Shane a lot, okay?

When Ryan first learned that his boyfriend was a demon, he expected to see him different, maybe as someone else. But in the end, he was still his Shane, the one who sat next to in work, the one who had obession with popcorn, and if he was also the one who had some horns and black eyes, then let it be.

Talk about the devil: “But seriously, I-I don’t need any presents. I already have you, that’s enough.” He snuggled closer to Ryan, his arms also wrapping around shorter man’s body. “Look, I sound like i came from one of yours chick flicks.”

“Damn, you should’ve said it sooner,” Ryan stood up a little bit straighter, “I could save up so much money.” His bounced his right leg, lowkey prepared to start running. He knew Shane, and he knew that he wouldn’t let him be until Ryan told him what if was. Too bad, that wasn’t his plan.

Shane jerked his head up: “Wait what? What is it?” Ryan started running. Shane quickly went after him, almost hitting his head on the door frame. “Tell me!” Laughter echoed through their apartment, ending with loud bang and “fuck!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i'm posting something here hahaha help


End file.
